Crime
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Azusa Nakano as a murderer... What more can I say? I hope you enjoy!


Blood Venom.

A K-On Story.

* * *

Azusa Nakano walked into the school classroom where she was going to have her finals.

She was nervous.

Why?

Because Azusa had been a naughty girl.

Naughty in which way you ask?

No, not in the sexual way.

No, not in the theft way.

But, she had been VERY naughty.

She had killed someone.

Woah, KILLED someone you say?

Yes. She had.

Azusa looked around and kept her blood pressure down along with her heart rate by looking outside. She had been transferred to a desk near the window in her last class of the year.

A small sadistic smirk crept onto Azusa's seemingly innocent face. 'Stupid girl...She should have seen it coming' She thought to herself.

The teacher walked in and stood in front of the class. "Everyone, there has been a grave incident..."

Everyone went quiet but even Azusa could hear Ui's voice. She was worried and concerned.

"What is it Sensei?" Ui whispered to herself.

Azusa felt like turning and shouting at Ui...But she kept it to herself.

"Your friend and classmate, Jun, has been murdered"

Everyone in the classroom, besides Azusa, went whisper quiet and looked to each other - Spinning stories and such.

Azusa on the other hand was rather enjoying this. It was something that was...Beyond anything she had done before. Yet, it was too easy.

The next on her list was a special someone that she held to her heart. She needed her special someone to be out of the picture so she could lead the rest of her destructive life before being taken down.

She didn't want her to go through a situation she would never understand.

[After Class]

Azusa pretended to be interested in what Ui was shocked about on the way to her club room.

"I can't believe Jun's gone Azusa! I just can't!"

Azusa nodded. "I know" She replied in an almost monotonous voice.

"Are you alright Azusa? You seem a little out of it?"

Azusa blinked and came back around quickly. "Eh? Sorry, I've been focused on my...Practicing lately...Nothing special!"

Ui looked suspicious but looked convinced. Thankfully.

Azusa found the club room but on her way up the stairs she felt oddly giddy. She had KILLED someone...Yet, she didn't care?

She...For some reason...Couldn't figure up why she didn't care.

She was going to kill someone else...But for some reason...It felt both exciting and special all at the same time...

Azusa opened the door to the Club room and saw that her prospective target was there. Keeping an eye on Ton-chan's tank but she was there none-the-less.

"I see you're just as obsessed with stickers as before...Yui. Thanks for coming by the way"

Yui spun around and smiled. "Azu-nyan! Thanks for getting me in to see Ton-chan! I haven't seen...Wait...Shouldn't we talk first?" She smiled sheepishly.

Azusa smiled as she tilted her head to the right. "That we should" Azusa walked over and sat down while Yui did the same.

"You're lucky I was able to get out! Mum and Dad have been KILLING me to get my first Job!"

Azusa felt her teeth clench uncontrollably. 'Please don't make this harder then it already is Yui...' She started to shake slightly.

Yui eventually saw Azusa shaking and was instantly next to her. "Azu-nyan! You okay? What's wrong?"

Azusa looked at Yui in her eyes and that had Yui INSTANTLY worried even more.

"I've done something bad Yui..."

Yui smiled warmly and shook her head. "It's okay...We can work it out...I'm sure it's nothing-"

"No, Yui, I KILLED someone!"

Yui's eyes widened. "What..." She looked down as she saw Azusa's bloodied knife sticking out of her school bag.

"This is what I need help with Yui...I can't help myself! I get such a...such a THRILL out of it...I-"

"Azusa. Give. Me. That. Knife"

Azusa blinked and looked at the tank, then back to Yui. "I-"

"You said you need my help, right?"

Azusa nodded.

Yui reached over and pulled the knife away from Azusa's backpack/school bag. "I'll take this away then. You can't-"

Azusa leaned over and kissed Yui on her lips which had the brown haired girl taken aback/stunned...But what was weird was that Azusa's face was becoming blurred to Yui and eventually she was on the floor unable to move.

"I'm sorry, Yui-Senpai, I love you though...All the same. Hopefully, when this nightmare is gone...We can live forever someplace else"

Yui shook as all of her life, and potential life, came out of her until she could no-longer move.

Yui was gone. Just like Jun before her.

Azusa stood up and shook. "What have I done..."

It was as if there were two personalities in Azusa; one that loved to kill and the other which was still innocent.

Azusa spun on her heel and raced out of the room, heading for home.

She raced past Ui which had Ui concerned in moments.

"AZUSA!" She shouted after the twin-tailed girl, but then she traced where Azusa had come from and what her older sister had said she would do as a special one off for Azusa..."Wait...AZUSA COME BACK HERE!"

Life for Azusa Nakano...

Was just going to get worse.

Or in her mind; interesting.


End file.
